Enlèvement
by Lunastelle
Summary: Peter est enlevé. Walter pense pouvoir le localiser. Peter/Olivia. SPOILERS saison 2. Se situe après 2x07.


**TITRE** : Enlèvement

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « Of Human action » saison 2 épisode 7.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé. Walter trouve un moyen de le localiser. Peter/Olivia.

**NdA** : Ceci est ma première fanfic sur fringe, merci de votre indulgence. J'espère ne pas m'être trop éloignée des personnages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'était un lundi comme un autre. Olivia Dunham était d'excellente humeur. Elle avait passé un agréable week-end avec sa nièce et sa sœur. Elles étaient sorties entre filles. Journée shopping, cinéma et pizza. Le genre de moments qu'elle adorait et qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à réaliser malgré son travail prenant et accaparant. C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'elle passa la porte du laboratoire de Walter. En arrivant, elle surprit une conversation.

« Où sont mes friandises ? Peter, c'est toi qui les as mangées ? », demanda Walter.

« Walter, tu viens de les finir à l'instant », répondit-il sur un ton exaspéré.

Olivia rit sous cape, en entendant Peter appeler son père par son prénom pour la énième fois. Elle connaissait leur passé commun dans les grandes lignes mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il se déciderait un jour à l'appeler « papa » à nouveau. Elle s'amusa également du ton employé par Peter. Même s'il se montrait bourru, elle n'était pas dupe. Il aimait son père, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Et même davantage, il l'admirait, elle en était certaine. Tout comme elle était persuadée qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Son comportement envers son père était doux. Il se montrait patient avec lui mais il s'évertuait à dissimuler son affection derrière son attitude revêche et ses faux airs de rebelle.

« Ha bon ? Tu es sûr ? Et, il n'y en plus ? », demanda Walter, déçu.

« Non, puisque tu les as finies », répondit Peter, d'un ton agacé.

« Peter, il me faut mes friandises, tu sais que je ne peux pas bien travailler sans mes friandises. Et l'agent Dunham attend de moi des résultats, Peter, j'en ai besoin »

Son ton devenait de plus en plus pressant. On sentait l'angoisse poindre dans sa voix.

« Calme-toi, Walter. Je vais aller t'en chercher d'autres. Et rassure-toi, je suis sûre qu'Olivia comprendra », répondit le fils en tentant de se montrer rassurant.

« Ah, merci fils. Mais tu es sûr qu'elle comprendra quoi ? »

« Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Continue, je reviens. Astrid, veillez sur lui, s'il vous plaît »

« Comme toujours », répondit Astrid.

« Comment faites-vous pour le supporter ? », questionna Peter.

« Il est gentil, vous savez, Peter… La gentillesse est une qualité rare de nos jours, il faut savoir l'apprécier quand on la trouve »

« Mouais… », dit-il, sceptique.

« Je suis là, vous savez. Vous parlez sans arrêt de moi comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis peut-être fou mais pas sourd. Et… où sont mes friandises ? Peter, c'est toi qui les as mangées ? », répéta Walter.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête d'un air blasé. Olivia profita de ce moment pour signaler sa présence mais ne put dissimuler son sourire.

« Hey, bonjour », dit Olivia.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

« Hey, Olivia, comment ça va ? Au vu de ton sourire, j'ai l'impression que tout baigne… », dit Peter.

« Bonjour, Peter. Bien, merci », répondit-elle.

Il la regarda avec insistance, essayant de déchiffrer son expression ravie tout en espérant qu'elle dirait elle-même la raison de sa bonne humeur. Mais elle n'en fit rien et il se sentit frustré. Il aimait son sourire mais surtout quand il en était la cause. Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Pour quelle autre raison, sourirait-elle ainsi ? Il chassa cette idée. Indirectement, Walter l'y aida.

« Peter, mes friandises », insista Walter.

« Oui, oui, je vais t'en acheter », dit-il, agacé.

« Laissez, Peter, je vais y aller », proposa Astrid.

« Sûre ? »

« Oui. A plus tard »

« Alors, sur quoi travaillez-vous ? », demanda Olivia.

« Walter a eu une idée cette nuit. Et il a évidemment trouvé normal de venir me la faire partager à 3h cette nuit », expliqua Peter, ironique.

Olivia réprima difficilement le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

« Et quelle est donc cette idée ? »

« Tu te souviens de l'appareil qu'on a utilisé pour lire dans la tête d'un mort la réponse que voulait Jones ? »

« Oui », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Walter voudrait retenter l'expérience en changeant les paramètres. Il voudrait la reprogrammer pour qu'elle nous serve comme une espèce de détecteur de mensonge dans nos enquêtes futures »

« Quand bien même il y arrive, comment la testerons-nous ? », demanda-t-elle.

« A ton avis ? Quel est le cobaye préféré de Walter ? »

Olivia le regarda d'abord sans comprendre. Puis, la réponse s'imposa à elle.

« Peter, non, c'est trop dangereux », dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Peter la fixa et sourit de manière significative.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange. Tu penses bien que je contrôle tout ce qu'il fait. Mais j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi », ajouta-t-il toujours en souriant.

Olivia croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine, l'air légèrement embarrassé.

« Peter, tu fais partie de mon équipe. Sans toi, la section Fringe serait certainement aux oubliettes. Bien sûr que je me soucie de ce qui pourrait t'arriver », se justifia-t-elle.

Peter la fixait toujours en souriant, comme s'il essayait de percer ses pensées. Olivia se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant du jeune homme.

« Fils ! Ca y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Regarde ces données et dis-moi ce que tu en penses », s'exclama Walter.

« Le devoir m'appelle », soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers son père.

_Sauvée par le gong_, pensa Olivia. _Sauvée ? De quoi ?_ _Allons, c'est ridicule_, se morigéna-t-elle. _C'est Peter, bien sûr que tu te soucies de lui. C'est normal, non ? Entre collègues et amis_.

Peter rejoignit son père et jeta un coup d'œil à ses calculs tandis que la jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de chasser ses idées confuses. Durant plusieurs heures, il reprit un à un les calculs et les vérifia. Olivia en profita pour aller dans son bureau et mettre à jour la paperasserie en retard. C'est Astrid qui vint la trouver pour lui annoncer qu'ils allaient commencer les tests. Peter était déjà affublé d'un casque sur la tête et relié à un appareil. De l'autre côté, Walter portait lui aussi un casque relié à la même machine.

Olivia ressentit une vague d'anxiété qu'elle tâcha d'étouffer. Peter savait qu'il faisait. Elle l'avait bien assez vu à l'œuvre pour le savoir.

« Ah, Olivia, vous êtes là. Bien. Nous pouvons commencer », décréta Walter.

Olivia ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Walter, vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ? », dit-elle, tâchant de ne pas trahir son appréhension.

« Oui. Tout se passera bien. Néanmoins, il y aura peut-être des effets secondaires », ajouta-t-il.

« Walter ? », dit Peter, d'une voix légèrement moins assurée.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras peut-être besoin d'aspirine pendant un jour ou deux »

« Oh, rien de grave alors ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être perdre quelques souvenirs, avoir des troubles de la vision, perdre connaissance… », continua Walter.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. On y va, avant que je ne change d'avis… »

« Astrid, vous seriez adorable si vous pouviez démarrer l'appareil », demanda Walter.

Peter prit une profonde inspiration et Olivia resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Astrid activa l'appareil sur lequel une fréquence apparut.

« On va commencer à 120 et on augmentera de 5 à la fois jusqu'à ce que cela fonctionne. Chaque individu émet sur une fréquence qui lui est propre, c'est pourquoi nous devons tâtonner jusqu'à trouver la bonne », expliqua Walter

Astrid régla l'appareil et se tourna vers Walter.

« C'est fait. Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, je vais interroger Peter. Fils, pense à ta couleur préférée »

Peter sentit comme une décharge électrique le traverser et réprima un gémissement. Il crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et serra les dents.

« Rien, Astrid, 5 de plus », dit Walter.

Astrid obéit et hocha la tête.

« Peter, pense à ton parfum de glace préféré »

Un nouveau courant le traversa. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la réponse en serrant les dents.

« Toujours rien, Astrid, s'il vous plaît »

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à 150.

« Peter, je veux que tu te concentres, pense à quelque chose que tu aimes »

Peter se concentra mais une autre vague de douleur le parcourut, plus forte. Il se tortilla et poussa un gémissement et fut finalement pris de convulsions, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

« Walter ! Il convulse », s'exclama Astrid.

Au même instant, Olivia se précipita vers Peter.

« Peter ! », s'écria-t-elle.

« Astrid, arrêtez la machine », ordonna Walter.

Olivia libéra la tête de Peter et celui-ci s'affaissa sur le siège inconscient. Elle prit son pouls et fut soulagée de le capter. Elle passa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était brûlant. Walter s'approcha de Peter et d'une main, lui entrouvrit une paupière pour examiner ses pupilles grâce à un stylo-lampe.

« Pupilles réactives, réagissent normalement. Pouls lent mais régulier. Il est dans les vapes. Tout va bien, agent Dunham. Nous allons l'étendre sur la table, si vous voulez bien m'aider », dit Walter.

A deux, ils l'installèrent. Olivia roula une veste qu'elle posa sur la nuque de Peter.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille », ajouta-t-il.

« Et c'est tout ? », dit-elle soudain en colère.

« Agent Dunham, je sais que vous vous inquiétez mais Peter va bien. Croyez-moi. C'est mon fils. Pensez-vous que j'aurais tenté l'expérience si j'avais pensé que c'était trop dangereux ? Je n'ai plus que lui. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre »

Elle se rappela son désespoir quand Peter avait été enlevé par l'adolescent qui contrôlait ses faits et gestes. Ce souvenir la rassura. En effet, Walter devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Elle l'espérait. Elle prit un siège et resta près de Peter.

Une heure plus tard, Olivia attendait toujours le réveil de Peter. Il bougea enfin la main et la porta à sa tête. Olivia se leva aussitôt et s'approcha.

« Peter ? Peter, est-ce ça va ? », demanda-t-elle.

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Hum, mal au crâne. Je dois avoir une sacrée gueule de bois », marmonna-t-il, en passant une main sur son visage.

« Walter ! Peter s'est réveillé », cria Olivia.

« Oh, doucement, ma tête », se plaignit-il.

Peter se tourna vers Olivia et sourit.

« Bonjour, mon ange. On se connaît ? », dit-il en la regardant avec insistance.

Olivia le regarda avec surprise. Walter avait parlé de trouble de la mémoire. Elle sentit la panique monter.

« Peter ? Peter, c'est moi, Olivia ! »

Walter arriva à ce moment.

« Hey Walter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Peter.

« Fils, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mal au crâne, besoin d'aspirine »

« Astrid, vous voulez bien lui en apporter ? », demanda Walter.

« Bien sûr, tout de suite »

« Walter, je crois qu'il ne se souvient plus de moi », dit Olivia, inquiète.

« Peter, sais-tu qui est cette personne ? », demanda-t-il en indiquant Olivia.

« Je devrais ? », demanda-t-il, d'un air surpris.

Olivia passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, comme elle le faisait quand elle était contrariée.

« Je plaisante, mon ange, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? », plaisanta-t-il.

Peter sourit malicieusement, il semblait très fier de sa petite plaisanterie. Olivia, quant à elle, bouillonnait. Très agacée, elle lui frappa l'épaule du poing sans ménager sa force.

« Peter, ce n'était pas drôle. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi », s'exclama Olivia.

« Aïe ! Pardon ! », dit-il en se frottant l'épaule. « Mais sache j'ai trouvé très touchante ton inquiétude », affichant de nouveau son sourire.

Olivia le foudroya du regard, campée sur ses jambes, les poings sur les hanches.

« Pardon, Olivia. Tu as raison, ce n'était pas drôle », dit-il plus sérieusement.

Elle se calma quand elle l'entendit parler sur un ton sincère. Elle consentit à esquisser l'ébauche d'un sourire, auquel il répondit franchement.

« Peter, te sens-tu prêt à recommencer ? », demanda Walter.

« Walter, non ! Une fois ne vous suffit pas ? », dit Olivia, le ton dur.

« Olivia, laisse, ça ira. Walter, ok, mais on remet ça demain, d'accord ? », proposa Peter.

« Demain, d'accord, fils », répéta-t-il.

« Peter, non ! », dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Ce n'est pas un geste qu'elle faisait d'ordinaire, mais à situation particulière, mesure particulière. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que Peter continue cette expérience. En réponse, il posa sa main sur la sienne et caressa sa peau avec son pouce.

« Hey, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon. Je sais ce que je fais », dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle lui retira sa main et s'écarta de lui.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe était sur le pied de guerre. Peter et Walter étaient déjà harnachés. L'expérience continua. Olivia fronçait inconsciemment les sourcils à chaque décharge que subissait Peter.

« Peter ! A quoi pensais-tu à l'instant ? », demanda soudain Walter.

« Euh, je pensais que je devais passer un coup de fil », répondit-il.

« Est-ce que tu pensais à une lumière ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »,

« Non, j'ai cru que… », dit Walter, déçu.

« Que quoi ? », insista Peter.

« J'ai cru que j'avais reçu une de tes pensées. J'ai vu une lumière », expliqua-t-il.

« Et bien, le coup de fil, c'est le garage que je dois appeler, j'ai un phare en panne… »

« Peter, je crois que ça marche ! », s'exclama un Walter au comble de l'excitation. « Astrid, 5 de plus. On y est presque ! »

Une fois le réglage fait, Walter demanda à Peter de penser à sa couleur préférée.

« Je vois du bleu. Peter, est-ce que c'est ça ? », demanda Walter.

« Bleu marine. Oui », confirma Peter.

« Astrid, 5 de plus. Je crois que c'est la bonne, cette fois-ci. Peter, ton parfum de glace préféré »

Peter ferma les yeux et se concentra. Bien qu'il ait tenté de la dissimuler, il fait une grimace de douleur quand un nouveau courant le traversa. Olivia se balança nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre.

« Chocolat. Chocolat-pistache ! Peter ! Je le vois, c'est très net ! », cria Walter, tout excité.

Peter serrait les dents.

« Walter, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui », décida Olivia.

« Oh… oh », dit soudain Walter, l'air soudain surpris.

« Quoi, Walter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », marmonna Peter, les mâchoires crispées de douleur.

« Olivia, dites quelque chose », demanda Walter.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? », demanda-t-elle, à la fois étonnée et agacée.

Peter refit une grimace.

« Oh, incroyable ! », s'exclama-t-il, ses traits exprimant la surprise.

« Walter, que se passe-t-il ? », insista Olivia, contrariée.

« Peter, que ressens-tu pour Olivia ? », demanda Walter.

« Walter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » protesta-t-elle, soudain furieuse.

Peter se crispa sur son siège et serra les dents. Il semblait pris de convulsions

« Dieu tout puissant… », s'écria Walter.

Walter se tortilla sur son siège et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, comme s'il avait pris une substance hallucinogène.

« Walter ! Walter ! », l'appela-t-elle en le secouant.

Olivia secoua Walter mais il ne réagissait pas. Voyant que Peter était dans le même état, elle se tourna vers Astrid.

« Astrid, éteignez tout ! Maintenant ! », ordonna-t-elle.

Astrid obéit. Walter sembla sortir de sa transe. Peter s'affala sur son siège et sombra dans l'inconscience. Olivia se précipita vers lui pour lui retirer le casque et lui tapota les joues. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

« Olivia ? », marmonna-t-il, d'un ton confus.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour rétablir sa vision.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Je… je crois, je suis un peu dans les vapes mais ça va… », répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Olivia se tourna vers Walter.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il semblerait que quand il s'agit de vous, Olivia, les pensées de Peter soient très intenses », répondit-il avec un sourire éloquent.

« Walter ! », protesta Peter, retrouvant soudain ses esprits.

Il semblait furieux, à présent. Olivia baissa les yeux, gênée.

« Ce n'est rien, fils. Ce que tu éprouves pour l'agent Dunham n'a rien de… », commença Walter

« Tais-toi, Walter ! », l'interrompit-il, furieux.

Walter, surpris, se tut. Peter tenta de se lever mais il fut pris d'un vertige. Olivia se pencha pour le soutenir.

« Hey, doucement », dit-elle.

Elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Peter et posa le bras de ce dernier sur ses épaules. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans le bureau à quelques mètres de là. Peter la fixa, l'air gêné.

« Olivia, ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'a dit Walter, tu sais comment il est… », expliqua Peter en cherchant visiblement ses mots.

Olivia eut un petit sourire nerveux.

« Je sais, Peter, laisse tomber. Est-ce ça va ? », répondit-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet.

« Oui, ça va, mais je ne serais pas contre une aspirine »

« Pas de problème, je vais t'en chercher une », dit-elle en sortant.

Le temps qu'elle revienne, Peter s'était endormi. Elle posa le verre sur la table près de lui. Elle le regarda dormir pendant quelques secondes puis posa sa main sur son front. Juste histoire de vérifier sa température, se dit-elle. Il était chaud mais pas brûlant. Inconsciemment, elle laissa s'attarder ses doigts sur son front, à la base de ses cheveux, résistant à la tentation d'y glisser la main. Elle la retira vivement, quand elle réalisa la nature de son geste. Elle fronça les sourcils et repartit en le laissant dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Walter examinait les relevés et qu'Astrid prenait des notes, un bruit provenant du bureau où dormait Peter les interrompit. Cela ressemblait à un bruit de verre brisé.

Olivia se tourna vers l'origine du bruit mais le store ne lui permettait pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Peter ? Est-ce que ça va ? », appela-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle entendit un autre bruit, comme si on déplaçait un meuble violemment. Interpellée, Olivia sortit son arme et hâta le pas.

« Peter ? Peter, réponds-moi », dit-elle, inquiète.

Olivia fit le tour et s'approcha de la porte avec précaution. Elle jeta un coup d'œil mais la pièce était vide. Mais une chaise avait été renversée et le verre était tombé, se brisant en mille morceaux, comme si il y avait eu lutte. Derrière elle, au bout du couloir, une porte claqua. Elle se retourna vivement mais il n'y avait personne. Pointant toujours son arme, elle courut jusque la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une camionnette démarrer en trombe. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de lire la plaque, ni de viser les pneus. Le véhicule était déjà loin.

Olivia revint dans le labo. Astrid nota tout de suite à son air que quelque chose clochait.

« Quoi ? Agent Dunham, que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Astrid.

Olivia se passa la main sur le visage.

« C'est Peter. Je crois qu'il a été enlevé », dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Peter ? Non, oh non, pas Peter. Olivia, retrouvez-le, retrouvez-le », pleurnicha Walter.

« Walter, calmez-vous, l'Agent Dunham fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour le retrouver », le rassura Astrid.

« Il faut que j'appelle Broyles », dit Olivia.

Quelques heures plus tard, Walter était relativement plus calme, Astrid y veillait. Olivia marchait de long en large. Ils n'avaient absolument aucune piste, aucun indice à suivre. Il ne devait pas non plus s'agir d'une demande de rançon car aucun appel n'avait été passé. L'attente et l'ignorance rendaient Olivia dingue. Elle ne supportait pas de rester passive alors que Peter avait été emmené on ne sait où et qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Walter scandait toujours la même phrase depuis des heures en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son siège. Au bout d'un moment, Olivia s'arrêta devant lui.

« Walter, qu'est-ce que vous murmurez ? », demanda-t-elle, à bout de patience.

Voyant que Walter ne répondait pas, Astrid intervint.

« Je crois qu'il dit quelque chose du genre 'il doit y avoir un moyen' », dit-elle.

« Un moyen de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. De retrouver Peter, je présume »

Au nom de son fils, Walter sembla sortir de sa transe.

« Peter ? Peter ? Il est là ? »

« Non, Walter, il a été enlevé, vous vous souvenez ? », dit Astrid avec douceur.

« Peter, enlevé ? Il faut le retrouver ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Nous essayons, Walter, mais nous n'avons aucune piste », dit Astrid.

« Une piste. Une piste », répéta-t-il.

Soudain pris d'une impulsion, il se leva vivement et s'approcha de sa machine.

« Une piste. Une piste pour retrouver Peter. Une piste », scandait-il.

Il commença à démonter sa machine tout en scandant les mêmes mots.

« Walter, que faites-vous ? Vous avez une idée ? », demanda Olivia, impatiente.

Mais il ne réagit pas tout en continuant à travailler sur sa machine.

« Walter ! », insista-t-elle.

« Agent Dunham, laissez-le, je crois qu'il a eu une idée mais quand il est dans cet état, il est impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit », expliqua Astrid.

Olivia, frustrée, recommença à marcher de long en large. Astrid se planta alors devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

« Agent Dunham, vous devriez vous reposer. Moi, je reste avec Walter. Je vous tiendrai au courant »

« Il n'est pas question que je m'en aille », refusa-t-elle.

« Je savais que vous diriez ça. Je vous propose d'aller vous allonger sur le canapé de votre bureau et d'essayer de dormir. Je viendrai dès qu'il y aura du nouveau »

Olivia la regarda, se sentant impuissante. Elle voulait rester là, mais elle se sentait désespérément inutile et Dieu sait qu'elle détestait cette sensation.

« Vous ne l'aiderez pas en tournant en rond comme un ours en cage. Allez vous reposer, je vous appellerai », insista Astrid.

Vaincue et terriblement frustrée, elle obéit néanmoins.

Peter. C'était à cause d'elle s'il en était là. Sans elle, il serait on ne sait où, menant sa vie comme il l'entendait. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils bossaient ensemble. Elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Ils étaient devenus amis tout naturellement même si leurs débuts avaient chaotiques.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et mit ses mains sur son visage.

S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle s'en voudrait énormément. Elle repensa à John, son collègue et amant. Mort alors qu'elle le poursuivait en voiture. Puis elle repensa à Charlie, collègue et ami, qu'elle avait abattu de ses propres mains. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le vrai Charlie. Mais cela n'atténuait pas son sentiment de culpabilité. Et maintenant Peter risquait de subir le même sort. Les personnes qui travaillaient avec elles étaient-elles toutes vouées à mourir ?

Rageusement elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Non, elle refusait de croire que Peter était mort.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé et posa son bras sur son visage. Sans vraiment le chercher, elle finit par s'endormir. En réalité, elle était épuisée.

Peter ne savait pas où il était mais il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Les vitres étaient hautes et sales mais elles laissaient passer quelques rayons de lumière. Mais c'était la nuit maintenant, plus aucune lumière ne filtrait. Il était attaché à une chaise. Les liens lui entaillaient la peau des poignets mais il persistait à essayer d'agrandir le jeu de la corde pour dégager ses mains. Il grimaçait à chaque mouvement. Mais il s'arrêta dès qu'il entendit les pas de l'homme qui venait de derrière lui. Toujours le même homme. A plusieurs reprises, il était venu face à lui et lui avait posé inlassablement les mêmes questions. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de plaisanter ou qu'il n'avait pas répondu, l'homme l'avait frappé au visage. Mais comment répondre quand on ne comprenait pas la question ?

L'homme s'arrêta devant Peter. Ce dernier leva son visage tuméfié. Son œil gauche était complètement fermé tant il était gonflé. Ses lèvres étaient fendues et du sang en coulait.

« Alors, décidé à parler ? », demanda l'homme.

« Quelle était la question, déjà ? », demanda Peter, en tentant l'humour.

Nouveau coup. Il ne sentait presque même plus les coups.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? »

« C'est vous qui m'avez amené, à vous de me le dire ! », répondit-il, rageusement, frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Un autre coup l'atteignit.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? »

« Je ne comprends pas vos questions, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez », répétait-il pour la vingtième fois.

Il sentit le coup atteindre sa joue gauche.

« Est-ce le docteur Bishop qui vous a amené ici ? »

Peter le regarda de son œil valide. Pour la première fois, il semblait décontenancé.

« Mon père ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ? »

« A vous de me le dire ! »

« Mais je ne sais pas, bon sang ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! », hurla-t-il.

« C'est bien dommage pour vous, M. Bishop, mais je ne vous crois pas »

Un nouveau coup lui repoussa violemment la tête vers le côté. Du sang gicla de sa bouche.

Olivia se réveilla en sursaut. Astrid se tenait juste devant elle.

« Astrid ? Il y a du nouveau ? », demanda-t-elle, parfaitement réveillée, maintenant.

« Oui, je crois que Walter a trouvé le moyen de localiser Peter », répondit-elle.

« Comment ? », demanda-t-elle en se levant et en suivant Astrid.

Tout en marchant, Astrid lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes.

« C'est un peu compliqué mais en gros, il a reprogrammé son appareil pour détecter les ondes émises par Peter. L'appareil les a gardées en mémoire. Branché à un GPS, il devrait être en mesure de capter Peter et nous indiquer sa position »

« Et ca peut marcher ? », dit Olivia, étonnée.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je pense que oui. Walter en train de faire les derniers réglages »

Elles étaient maintenant au côté de Walter.

« Astrid, veuillez allumer l'appareil, nous allons essayer », demanda Walter.

Astrid s'exécuta. Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur l'écran du GPS mais rien ne se produisit. Walter éteignit le moniteur et modifia ses réglages et demanda à nouveau à Astrid d'allumer la machine.

Cette fois, l'appareil bippa et un point rouge se mit à clignoter.

« Walter, je crois que vous avez réussi ! », s'écria Astrid.

Olivia prit son portable et appela Broyles. Elle lui donna l'adresse et partit en direction de son véhicule pour se rendre sur les lieux.

Quand elle arriva sur place, une équipe était déjà sur les lieux et mettait en place les opérations. De l'extérieur, il s'agissait d'un vieil entrepôt laissé à l'abandon.

« Quelle est la situation, Monsieur ? », demanda Olivia.

« D'après les scanners infra-rouge, il y aurait 5 personnes. 4 se trouvent à l'arrière, nous pensons qu'il s'agit des ravisseurs, la cinquième est assise dans le hangar central. Il semblerait que ce soit Peter Bishop. Il y a déjà une équipe qui passe par derrière. Allez, avec la deuxième, par l'avant », expliqua-t-il.

Un homme était déjà en train de l'équiper, lui mettant un gilet pare-balles et une oreillette pour rester en contact. Une fois prête, elle courut rejoindre les autres et se mit en première ligne.

Au feu vert, ils commencèrent à investir les lieux. Le portable d'Olivia se mit alors à vibrer. Elle n'aurait pas dû répondre mais l'appel indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'Astrid. Elle fit signe à l'équipe de stopper le mouvement.

« Oui, Astrid ? », murmura-t-elle.

« Agent Dunham. On a un problème », dit Astrid, d'un ton bizarre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle, en sentant l'angoisse pointer.

« Nous ne captons plus Peter. Walter pense… », commença Astrid.

« Quoi ? Que pense Walter ? », la pressa Olivia.

« Agent Dunham, Walter pense que Peter est mort. Je suis désolée », annonça-t-elle enfin.

Olivia resta sans voix, sous le choc.

« Agent Dunham. Vous êtes toujours là ? «

« Oui. Merci Astrid », dit-elle machinalement en raccrochant.

Un homme de l'équipe lui fit signe de poursuivre les opérations. Elle lui répondit de continuer sans elle. Ah quoi bon, si Peter était mort ? Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Peter. Mort. Comme les autres. Comme John. Comme Charlie. Un immense vide la gagna, elle se sentait insensible à tout. Elle ne parvint même pas verser une larme. Olivia Dunham ne pleurait pas. Quand bien même elle en aurait eu envie, elle n'en avait même pas la force.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle l'entendit. Un son haché, saccadé, qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Elle leva les yeux mais il n'y avait rien. Le son allait et venait par bribes. Alors elle comprit. Le son était celui d'une respiration et si elle l'entendait, c'était que son ouïe s'était accrue comme elle l'avait déjà fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Suivit ensuite un battement régulier et rapide. Le battement d'un cœur. Et enfin des bruits de pas, qui venaient dans sa direction. Réagissant au quart de tour, elle se releva et pointa son arme vers le couloir en face d'elle. Un homme se dirigeait rapidement vers elle. Sans doute un ravisseur. Un de ceux qui avaient tué Peter. Elle s'avança prudemment à sa rencontre. Ce salaud ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Elle ne laisserait pas s'enfuir. La porte s'ouvrit et elle s'apprêta à tirer mais arrêta son mouvement juste à temps. Peter se tenait juste devant elle. Il la vit et leva les mains en signe d'avertissement.

« Olivia, c'est moi. Ne tire pas », dit-il en levant les bras.

Olivia baissa le poignet mais n'eut pas conscience de son geste. Tout comme elle ne prit pas conscience que son arme tomba au sol. Par la suite, elle se rappela avoir couru vers Peter et s'être jetée dans ses bras, mais ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir donné l'ordre à son corps. Elle entendit vaguement Peter gémir de douleur. Puis elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, le regarda dans les yeux – du moins l'œil valide - et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Elle l'observa quelques instants comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Il avait été visiblement battu. Son visage était tuméfié et en sang, mais il était vivant. Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Peter fut d'abord surpris par ce geste, mais il finit par y répondre, malgré la douleur à ses plaies. Ce baiser était exigeant et doux à la fois. Olivia sentit le goût du sang mais n'y prêta pas attention. Les lèvres de Peter étaient chaudes et réclamaient les siennes avec tout autant de fougue, preuve que Peter était bel et bien vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Peter profita de cet instant de douceur après les heures pénibles qu'il avait vécues. Il resserra l'étreinte autour de la taille d'Olivia et le temps perdit sa signification. En cet instant, il se sentit vivant. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut dire combien de temps s'était passé avant qu'Olivia ne s'écarte, revenant à la réalité quand une voix se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

« Agent Dunham, où êtes-vous ? », dit la voix de Broyles.

Les mains toujours sur les joues de Peter, Olivia le regarda d'un air hébété, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Agent Dunham, où êtes-vous ? Répondez », insista-t-il.

Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps. Centimètre par centimètre, elle recula mais ne quitta pas Peter des yeux. Ce dernier, dont les bras enserraient toujours sa taille, la laissa s'éloigner, ses propres bras revenant le long de son corps.

« Agent Dunham », dit-il encore

Enfin, elle reprit ses esprits. Se tournant légèrement, elle leva son poignet vers sa bouche et répondit.

« Ici, Dunham. J'ai trouvé Peter. Il est vivant mais a besoin de soins médicaux », dit Olivia.

« D'accord, Agent Dunham, on arrive »

Olivia se tourna vers Peter.

« Peter, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je me suis déjà senti mieux »

« Je t'ai cru mort », lâcha Olivia dans un souffle.

« Oh, je comprends mieux », dit-il en hochant la tête.

Olivia fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta net. Elle ouvrit les yeux plus grands comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Walter. Il faut que je l'appelle, il te croit mort. C'est grâce à lui qu'on t'a trouvé », expliqua-t-elle.

Accompagnant les gestes à la parole, elle prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Astrid. Pendant ce temps, les infirmiers arrivèrent et commencèrent à examiner Peter.

10 minutes plus tard, Peter était assis sur un brancard. Les infirmiers finissaient de le soigner. L'un d'eux s'adressa à Olivia.

« Madame, vous êtes blessée ? », demanda un ambulancier.

« Non, pourquoi ? », répondit-elle, surprise.

« Vous avez du sang sur le visage », expliqua-t-il.

Olivia porta sa main à ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas le mien », dit-elle, gênée.

L'ambulancier lui tendit un linge humide qu'elle passa sur son visage. Peter sentit l'embarras d'Olivia. Broyles arriva à ce moment-là.

« Monsieur, où sont les ravisseurs ? », demanda Olivia.

« Tous morts, deux hommes abattus, les deux autres se sont apparemment donnés la mort en avalant une pilule de cyanure. Visiblement, ils avaient pour consigne de ne pas être pris vivants pour qu'on ne puisse pas les interroger », répondit-il.

« Eh merde », rugit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

« Dunham, du calme »

Broyles se tourna vers Peter.

« M. Bishop, savez-vous ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

« Ils m'ont posé des questions mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi »

« Peter ? Peter ! », appela Walter en courant vers lui.

Walter et Astrid arrivèrent près de l'ambulance. Il mit ses mains sur les joues de Peter comme Olivia quelques instants plus tôt. Puis il les posa sur ses épaules.

« Oh, fils. Je suis si content que tu sois sauf »

« On m'a dit que c'est grâce à toi qu'on m'avait trouvé. Merci, Walter… papa », dit-il, hésitant.

Walter sourit et tapota l'épaule de son fils.

« M. Bishop, continuez », demanda Broyles.

« Ils m'ont demandé, je cite 'pourquoi êtes-vous ici', 'comment êtes-vous arrivé', 'depuis quand êtes-vous ici'. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils voulaient entendre », continua Peter.

Walter cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et détourna la tête.

« Autre chose ? », insista Broyles.

« Oui. Ils… ils m'ont demandé si c'était mon père qui m'avait amené ici »

Tous se tournèrent vers Walter. Il sembla gêné et fit mine de s'intéresser au matériel médical.

« Dr Bishop, savez-vous de quoi parlaient ces hommes ? », demanda Broyles.

« Est-ce un défibrillateur ? », répondit-il distraitement.

« Dr Bishop ? », insista Broyles.

« Et ça, c'est de la morphine ? », dit-il en continuant à ne pas répondre.

« Walter ! », s'exclama Peter.

Walter sursauta et se tourna vers le groupe.

« Oui, Peter ? »

« Réponds », demanda simplement Peter.

« Non, Peter, je ne sais pas ce que voulaient ces hommes », répondit-il enfin en le défiant du regard.

C'était vrai. Si Walter comprenait le sens des questions, il ne savait pas pourquoi ces hommes avaient enlevé son fils. Peter crispa la mâchoire comme quand il était contrarié ou soupçonnait que Walter ne lui disait pas tout mais n'insista pas. Walter semblait assez perturbé comme ça.

« Si vous avez fini, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital pour lui faire des examens complémentaires », dit un ambulancier.

« Oui, allez-y », accepta Broyles.

2 jours plus tard, Peter quittait l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas revu Olivia depuis son sauvetage. Elle n'était pas passée. En toute modestie, Peter se savait assez intelligent pour comprendre le message. Elle regrettait de l'avoir embrassé et n'osait pas venir le voir. Elle avait agi sur une impulsion subite, parce qu'elle l'avait cru mort et à présent, elle redoutait la conversation qu'ils devraient avoir. Mais c'était mal le connaître. Peter n'était pas de ceux à s'accrocher à des causes perdues. Si Olivia voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il respecterait sa volonté. Il en était là de ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte.

Olivia se tenait sur le seuil. Elle essaya de paraître impassible mais Peter commençait à reconnaître ses attitudes. Elle se balança imperceptiblement d'une jambe à l'autre et son sourire était trop bref pour être totalement naturel.

« Je suis passée à l'hôpital mais on m'a dit que tu étais rentré chez toi », dit-elle, légèrement gênée.

« Tu m'as manqué de peu. Entre », proposa-t-il.

Olivia sourit nerveusement mais s'exécuta.

« Tu as eu deux jours pour passer », ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Peter.

« Oui, je sais, mais j'étais… occupée. Tu sais… la paperasserie », expliqua-t-elle, embarrassée.

Elle sembla mal à l'aise. Peter s'amusa de la situation. Olivia, d'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même, semblait perdre le contrôle. Bas les masques, pensa Peter. Il reprit son sérieux.

« Olivia, tu peux te mentir, mais s'il te plaît, n'insulte pas mon intelligence en me sortant des salades. Si tu n'es pas passée, ce n'est pas à cause de la paperasserie », lâcha-t-il, sérieusement.

Olivia pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'elle était nerveuse, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Oui, tu as raison. Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé à l'entrepôt… », commença-t-elle.

« Si j'avais su que tu m'accueillerais comme ça, je me serais fait passer pour mort plus tôt », intervint-il, d'un ton ironique.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plaisanter. Mais quand il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il reprit son sérieux.

« Désolé, vieille habitude pour détendre l'atmosphère mais visiblement tu es immunisée contre mon humour », s'excusa-t-il.

« Peter, je… »

« Olivia, c'est bon, j'ai compris. On oublie et on passe à autre chose, pas la peine de me faire un dessin. Je suis un grand garçon », l'interrompit-il.

Olivia secoua la tête.

« Non, Peter, tu ne comprends pas »

Olivia se tourna et fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de revenir vers lui, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Peter, je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi avant de te croire mort. Quand je t'ai vu, sain et sauf, dans ce couloir, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai agi instinctivement. Mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Pas après… John », dit-elle.

Peter la regarda, surpris. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça.

« J'ai besoin de temps. C'est trop tôt. Encore trop… douloureux. Je voudrais qu'on en reste là pour l'instant. Si tu es d'accord… »

« D'accord, Olivia », répondit-il simplement, toujours étonné.

Olivia sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant et s'avança vers Peter. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un court instant. Peter la regarda, perplexe.

« Alors là, je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre… », dit-il, perplexe.

« Disons que c'est un avant-goût »

Elle lui sourit et fit mine de s'éloigner. Mais il l'attrapa par le bras et l'enlaça. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'embrassa. Un long et doux baiser, avant de la lâcher.

« Voilà ce que j'appelle un avant-goût », expliqua-t-il, content de lui.

Elle fit une mimique amusée, avant de baisser les yeux.

« Bien. Je te laisse te reposer, maintenant. A demain, Peter », dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Olivia », l'appela-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

« Prends ton temps... mais pas trop », dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'attendras pas ? », demanda-t-elle, avec un mélange de déception et d'angoisse.

« Non, juste que c'est du temps en moins à passer ensemble », dit-il avec le sourire.

Elle le lui rendit. Un sourire sincère. Elle soutint son regard, sans chercher à détourner les yeux. Puis, elle sortit enfin après un imperceptible hochement de la tête.

« C'était Olivia, Peter ? Que voulait-elle ? », demanda Walter en entrant dans le salon.

« Rien, Walter, rien pour l'instant. Et si je te jouais un morceau de piano ? », proposa-t-il, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Walter regarda alors son fils s'installer au piano tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil pour mieux en profiter. Les mains de Peter commencèrent une danse subtile et complexe sur l'instrument tandis qu'une douce mélodie commençait à s'élever dans la maison.


End file.
